Sesshomaru Is Cursed By A Priestess
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Not long after leaving Rin and AhUn at a village. Sesshomaru kills an army of humans then runs into a priestess that saw him do it. The priestess curses him to teach him a lesson. Can Sesshomaru learn a lesson and break the curse? Complete!
1. Sesshomaru leaves Rin and meets a priest

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru leaves Rin and meets a priestess.

In the southern lands of feudal Japan. The dog demon lord of the western lands is leading his small group. His green imp Jaken died so the demon lord has no one other than Ah-Un. To keep and eye on Rin a human girl he brought back to life with his sword Tenseiga. The demon lord's name is Sesshomaru and he's leading Rin and Ah-Un to a human village, He wants go to looking for Naraku. But he can't leaves Rin all by herself so he has decided to taken Rin a human village. Soon they arrived at a village with some people in it. Sesshomaru walked up to man and asked "Where is the headman of this village?" Nervously the man said "The headman lives in the center of village."

Sesshomaru just nodded and lead Rin and Ah-Un to the center of the village. Once at the headman's house Sesshomaru said "Rin go in and see if you can stay." Rin nodded and went into the hut, A few minutes later Rin came out and said "The headman said I can stat Lord Sesshomaru." The demon lord nodded and said "Ok then you stay here while I go look for Naraku for a while." Rin nodded and asked "Will you come back for me Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru sighed and said "I don't know now I have to get going." With that said Sesshomaru walked away. Rin and Ah-Un watched the demon lord leave.

When Rin couldn't see Sesshomaru anymore she went into the hut. With Sesshomaru he's kinda glad that he doesn't have to take care of Rin. He thinks that having Rin around was softening him. To prove himself wrong he plans on killing the next human he sees. The demon lord traveled until midnight. Then he found a place to settle down and sleep. At dawn Sesshomaru woke and headed off again. Soon he got hungry and a berry bush. The demon lord ate until he had enough then continued on his way. Not far away an army of humans is heading back to their lord's castle. They were marching along until the leader said "Get ready to fight men. There is a demon ahead." The demon ahead of them is Sesshomaru. Just then the leader of the army yelled "Attack!"

The demon lord snorted and his claws started to glowing. When he his arm and his light whip appeared. Then the demon lord waved his arm. The screaming of the dieing humans was like music to him. On the other side of the field in the forest. Is an injured priestess. She can clearly see what Sesshomaru is doing. Her name is Hotaru and she shook her head and said "That demon needs to be taught a lesson. After he's done killing those poor men I'll try to get his attention." For now all Hotaru can do is watch the demon kill the army. When all of the men and horses were dead Sesshomaru stopped. He stood there admiring the sight of the dead army. The demon lord sighed and said "I haven't done that since before I rescued Rin."

The priestess heard what the demon said and is disgusted. She is defenitly going to teach the demon a lesson. Sesshomaru is done admiring his work and started to leave. Hotaru saw that he's heading her way. When he got close she said "You shouldn't kill humans if they haven't done anything to you." The demon lord stopped and glared at the priestess. The he said "Like I'm going to listen to an injured priestess. I could kill you and put you out of your misery." Hotaru shook her head and said "You won't be killing me I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Sesshomaru turned to face the priestess. Hotaru recognizes the demon lord and said "So Lord Sesshomaru it is you I'll be teaching a lesson to so be it." The demon lord growled and headed toward Hotaru. Hotaru muttered some words then said "I curse you to turn into a horse. And to be sent to the year 2006. There you'll be miss treat by three human. Then a human female that needs you sill come into your life." With that said Sesshomaru blacked out.

Coming soon chapter 2.


	2. Sesshomaru's life as a horse

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's gal: Thank you for your review.

Kewsithydemon: I know that in some parts it should be worded differently. But I write what comes to me. Thanks for your advice and review.

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru's life as a horse.

Sesshomaru woke an hour later and stood up. He realized that he's lower to the ground than usual. So he looked down and saw that he's standing on four white legs and four grey hooves. Then he looked at his reflection in the lake next to him. His gold eyes went wide when he saw a white horse, with a long mane and tail, and a blue roan crescent moon in his forehead. He pinned his ears back and said in his head "Oh great I got a priestess mad and now I'm a horse." Just then he saw the priestess's reflection in the water. Sesshomaru got mad and snorted. The priestess said "I forgot to tell you the only way to break the curse. Is ti show compassion to the woman that rescues you. And to save her life."

Still mad Sesshomaru snorted again and pawed the ground. The priestess just shook her head then her reflection disappeared. Sesshomaru turned away from the lake and saw a small band. This band already has a band stallion. The stallion is a 15 hand tall buckskin and he's watching Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't even look at the band and walked away. The now six-year-old white stallion isn't interested in band of mares. So he kept walking and didn't look back. He kept walking until it was dark.

He found a tree and laid under it and went to sleep. As he slept he can hear wolves howling. He can also hear the different sounds of different insects. At mornings first light Sesshomaru woke. He stood, shook off, and continued on his way. Not long after he got going he stated getting hungry. Sesshomaru remembers seeing wild horses in feudal Japan eating grass. He looked down at the grass and started eating. Since he's now a horse the grass tastes good. When he felt full he kept going. After he walked up a hill Sesshomaru saw a medium sized bachelor band. Since it's not a band of females Sesshomaru walked down to the bachelor band.

The males in this band rang from 2-6 years of age. And their heights rang from 13-15 hands. The head stallion looked up and saw Sesshomaru. He walked up to the white stallion and greeted him. The head stallion is a genital black eight-year-old. Sensing that Sesshomaru isn't a threat. The black stallion let Sesshomaru into the band. What the bands in the arrowhead mountains doesn't know is that. The Bureau of Land Management is planing a round up. Sesshomaru will be rounded up and not resealed. After eating the bachelor band galloped across the plane. When they got to a stream they stopped to drink. After a good drink the bachelor band got to know Sesshomaru.

The white stallion feels safer in the bachelor band. Sesshomaru likes the leader of the band. That night the band of 14 bachelors grouped together and went to sleep. In the morning at first light the band started waking up. Once everyone was awake they stated grazing in a patch of grass near the stream. An hour later while some were grazing and some were drinking. All of bachelors in the band lifted their heads because they hear something.

Sesshomaru can hear the sound too and it's a sound he's never heard before. Just then a helicopter appeared and the band took off. As the black stallion ran by he saw that Sesshomaru isn't moving. He stopped and nudged the white stallion. Sesshomaru got the message and took off running. he helicopter herded the band to the trap. Once all 14 were in the trap some men closed the gate. The bachelor band was the last to be rounded up. After some of the horses were released. One by one the horses were put in a chute. When Sesshomaru was in the chute a man drew some blood then freeze branded him. The man found out that Sesshomaru is half Arabian half Mustang. Luckily Sesshomaru is put in a corral with the bachelor band. Tomorrow there will be a wild horse sale. Tonight will be the last night Sesshomaru will sleep in the safety if the bachelor band. In the morning the horse woke to the sight of a bunch of humans. Sesshomaru looked at the humans and snorted. A man named Adam is there looking for a wild horse for his rodeo. He already has dark colored horses. So he's hoping to find a light colored horse. Just then Adam saw a white stallion with a blue roan crescent moon on hid forehead. He put a silent bid of four hundred dollars on the clipboard. The white stallion that Adam bided on is Sesshomaru. At the end of the day Adam found out that he got the white stallion.

Adam had his tailer at the gate of the corral. By now Sesshomaru is alone. A man chased the stallion into the trailer. Adam quickly closed the trailer and asked "Did you guys name him?" They nodded and said "Yeah we named him Sesshomaru." Just then Sesshomaru neighed loudly and started kicking the trailer. Adam got into his truck and drove off. When the trailer started moving Sesshomaru calmed down a little. He still has not idea what contraption he's in. Let alone where he's going.

An hour later Adam has backed up the trailer up to a corral. He got out of the truck and opened the trailer. Once the trailer was opened Sesshomaru ran out into the corral. Adam looked at the paper the man gave him. The paper just tells Adam that Sesshomaru is a six-year-old white Arabian Mustang mix. Adam smirked and said "You'll make a great bucking bronco." Sesshomaru got mad and ran up to the fence and reared. The man just chuckled and said "Save it for tomorrow." Adam tossed in a bale of grass then filled a trough full of water. The Adam went into his house for the night. Sesshomaru went back down on all fours and went to the bail of grass. As he ate he looked around and he can see other Mustangs.

Sesshomaru neighed a greeting to the other Mustangs. The other Mustangs raised their heads to see who was neighing. When they saw that it's just a new horse they ignored him. That night to keep warm Sesshomaru laid down and slept in the bail of grass. A month later Adam is whipping Sesshomaru to get him good and mad the rodeo. Sesshomaru is a star bronco no one can stay on his back for more than three seconds. After Adam was done he went to see if there is a slot open for Sesshomaru. But the police came and shut down Adam's rodeo. A man named Jon has decided to take Sesshomaru. But a week later Jon died in an plane crash.

In that week Jon abused the white stallion. Now a man named Dave has Sesshomaru. Dave wants to try to tame the stallion. But Sesshomaru is to wild and abused. So the white stallion doesn't let Dave come anywhere near him. Dave decided to have nothing to do with Sesshomaru. Dave left the stallion in a corral with no food or water. Two weeks later while Dave was away the neighbor went over to Dave's house. When he saw the stallion and bad he looked. The neighbor called the ASPCA. An ASPCA officer arrived two hours later and saw the stallion. Not wanting to wait until Dave returned. The officer lassoed the stallion and loaded him into the trailer. Sesshomaru is to sick, hungry, and thirsty to put up a fight.

Once at the shelter. Sesshomaru was put in a stall and taken care of by a vet. Three weeks later when Dave returned he was arrested. When he was arrested they found out the stallion's name. Sesshomaru is feeling better and doesn't mind being in a stall. It's nice and warm in the barn and there are other horses. The horse next to Sesshomaru is the black stallion from the bachelor band. People are coming into the barn looking at the horses. Since Sesshomaru had been abused he just stood in the back corner of his stall. Just then a strawberry blond haired woman came into the barn. She looked at Sesshomaru and said "I'll adopt this one." A woman that works at the shelter asked "Are you sure he's been abused?"

The strawberry blond woman nodded and said "Yes I'm sure I can relate to him. I've been abused also." After filling out the papers. The woman loaded the scared stallion into her trailer. Her name is Hydra she is 5'9'' has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Two hours later Hydra is at home and has put Sesshomaru in his new stall. Hydra plans on working with Sesshomaru in a couple of days.

Coming soon chapter 3


	3. Hydra works with Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3**

Hydra works with Sesshomaru.

Two days later Hydra is ready to work with Sesshomaru. First is gaining the stallion's trust and get him out of the stall. When she feeds Sesshomaru he hides in the corner of the stall. Hydra carefully went into the stallion's stall. As usual Sesshomaru hid in the corner of the stall. She slowly walked up to Sesshomaru and said "Hi Sesshomaru." The white stallion faced her and started shaking. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru is scared. Hydra Sesshomaru a kind smile and said "It's ok boy I'm not going to hurt you." She slowly walked up to Sesshomaru. When she got close enough Hydra held her hand out. The white stallion stood there and shook.

After ten minutes Sesshomaru stretched out his neck and smelled Hydra's hand. The woman smiled and said "That's it I'm not going to hurt you." Slowly Hydra reached up and petted the stallion. To Sesshomaru the petting felt good. Now he can sense that Hydra is good person and won't hurt him. To end on a good note Hydra gave Sesshomaru a carrot and left the stall. Just then a man came into the barn. His name is Zack and he's been dating Hydra for five months. He hugged Hydra and asked "Hows it going with your horse?" Hydra smiled and said "I gained his trust." Sesshomaru looked at the man and could sense that Zack is no good.

So the white stallion snorted at Zack. The man got mad and asked "Why the heck did he snort at me?" Hydra giggled and said "Because he doesn't know you yet." Zack held out his hand. Sesshomaru smelled Zack's hand and can still sense that he's no good. So he snorted again and went to go eat. Zack and Hydra just shook their head and left the barn. The next day Hydra is in Sesshomaru's stall. She has put a blue halter on the white stallion. Now she's leading him to a corral. Today she's going to continue trust training. Four hours later Hydra has Sesshomaru following her. The white stallion trusts her completely. Once Sesshomaru was in his Hydra said "Tomorrow I'll try putting on you. I hope you'll let me get on your back and let me ride you."

The next day Hydra and Sesshomaru are in the corral. She has a bridle and reins on him. Hydra has also put a bit in his mouth. Now she has a saddle blanket in her hands. Hydra smiled and said "Let's try putting this on your back." As she walked forward the white stallion stood still. The woman stepped away when she put the saddle blanket on Sesshomaru's back. She is surprised that the stallion isn't bucking. Taking this as a good sign Hydra got the saddle. She walked up to Sesshomaru and let him smell it. As the stallion sniffed the saddle Hydra said "Ok now I'm going to put this on your back." The woman put the saddle on Sesshomaru's back.

The she put a food in the stirrup. Hydra then got up into the saddle. She smiled and said "Let's stop on good note." Hydra untacked Sesshomaru then took him to his stall. The next day Sesshomaru is in the cross ties. Hydra is grooming the white stallion's coat. She loves how soft his coat is. Then she picked out Sesshomaru's feet. Hydra then tacked the stallion and got on his back. She smile and said "Let's go for a ride." With that said Sesshomaru cantered out of the barn.

He headed down a path that he seen Hydra walk down. Hydra just loves loves Sesshomaru gate. He may look like an Arabian and a Mustang but he has the grace of an Arabian. Hydra and Sesshomaru didn't return to the barn until dark. Both the white stallion and the woman had a lot of fun. Once in the barn Hydra untacked Sesshomaru. The put the white stallion in his stall. She smiled and said "Tomorrow we'll go into the pasture and hang out together." Sesshomaru nodded as if to say "Sounds good to me." With that said Hydra left the barn.

Coming soon chapter 4


	4. Sesshomaru saves Hydra's life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru saves Hydra's life.

Two months have passed and Sesshomaru has grown to like Hydra a lot. When ever Hydra does her chores Sesshomaru helps her. He even goes to go get the mail with her. Right now Hydra and Sesshomaru are doing chores. She asked "Sesshomaru can you go get the chicken feed?" The white stallion nickered and went into the barn. He found the chicken feed in the feed room. Sesshomaru picked up the bag and took it outside. He walked up to Hydra. She patted him and said "Thank you." The white stallion watched while Hydra fed the chickens. After feeding the chickens. Hydra said "Let's go get the mail." As they walked down the driveway.

Hydra asked "I wonder if Zack will visit?" Sesshomaru shook his head and snorted. Hydra giggled and said "I don't know why you don't like him." When they got to the mail box the mail man was pulling up. He smiled and said "Hi Hydra oh hi to you too Sesshomaru." The stallion nickered and pawed the ground. The mail man chuckled and said "Don't worry I have a carrot for you." He held out a carrot and Sesshomaru ate it. Hydra and Sesshomaru headed up the driveway after the mail man drove away. Once back in the yard Hydra went into the barn and put down the mail. Then she went to the pasture gate and opened it. Sesshomaru ran into pasture and kicked up his feet.

Hydra laughed, shook her head, and sat under a tree. Ten minutes later Zack came into pasture. He saw Hydra under the tree and went over to her. Hydra smiled and said "Hi Zack." Then man sat down and asked "Where is your horse?" She smiled said "He's somewhere in the pasture." Just then Zack started kissing Hydra and said "I missed." Hydra said "I missed you too Zack." Now Zack is kissing Hydra roughly and passionately. The woman is getting a little scared. Just then Zack pushed her to the ground. Then he said "I want to make love." Hydra tried to push him off and said "No I'm not ready yet." Zack pulled out a knife and said "We are going to make love." Hydra said "No we aren't."

With that said Zack started stabbing Hydra. On the other side of the pasture Sesshomaru is grazing. Suddenly he starting smelling blood sensing that something might be wrong. Sesshomaru took off toward the scent of blood. When got to the tree. He saw Zack on top of Hydra and got angry. The white stallion ran up and head butted Zack. Zack fell backwards and saw that Sesshomaru is standing over Hydra. He got mad and tried to stab Sesshomaru. But the stallion lunged forward and almost bit Zack. The man dodged and jumped onto Sesshomaru's back. He got out another knife. Then he stabbed the stallion on the right and left side. The stallion's eyes went wide. With all of might Sesshomaru bucked Zack off of his back.

The man looked up and saw that Sesshomaru is rearing. He got scared ad ran out of the pasture. Once he left Sesshomaru went back down on all fours. Hydra slowly sat up and said "Thank you Sesshomaru" The stallion got down so Hydra could get on his back. The woman got on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru stood up and knew where to go. He knows to go to the hospital but it's two mile away. But he just shook his head and galloped out of pasture.

Once he got to the road. Sesshomaru headed toward the hospital at a full gallop. When he got to the hospital he nighed loudly. A doctor came out and took Hydra off the stallion's back. The woman reached out said "You're my hero Sesshomaru." Then a nurse thats good with horses came out. She carefully lead Sesshomaru to the near by vet hospital. The next day Hydra woke and saw the doctor. He smiled and asked "How are feeling?" Hydra said "I'm ok when can I leave so I can see Sesshomaru?" The doctor chuckled and said "You can go this afternoon."

Coming soon the the last chapter.


	5. The curse is broken and the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 5**

The curse is broken and the end.

That afternoon Hydra left the hospital and went to the animal hospital. She went in and asked "How is my horse his name is Sesshomaru? He's white with a blue roan crescent moon on his forehead." The vet smiled and said "He's fine all I had to do was clean and stitch up his wounds." Hydra followed the vet into the barn. When Sesshomaru saw Hydra he neighed happily. Te woman wrapped he arms around Sesshomaru's neck. She petted the stallion and said "Thank you for saving me. You're my hero Sesshomaru." It was dark when they got back home. When Hydra and the stallion went into the barn they saw a woman. Hydra asked "Lady Hotaru is that you?" The priestess nodded and said "Yes it's me and your horse isn't a horse. I cursed a dog demon lord to teach him a lesson. Since he saved your life the curse has been broken."

Hotaru looked at Sesshomaru and asked "So what do you want to do?" The priestess read his mind then looked at Hydra. She smiled and said "He said that he has grown to love you. So he's is willing to become human to stay with you. But first he want to go to his time as a demon to get a little girl that he rescued." Hydra nodded and said "Before he goes to his time. I want to see what he looks like as a demon." Hotaru muttered some words and Sesshomaru is now a demon. Hydra is amazed at what she sees. She sees a 5'10'' white hired, golden eyed demon. The woman can still see his blue crescent moon on his forehead. But she can also see his purple stripes.

Sesshomaru smiled and said "Hi Hydra." The woman shallowed and said "Hi Sesshomaru." Hotaru said "Well let's go get Rin Sesshomaru." Soon Hotaru and Sesshomaru are in the village where he left Rin. The little girl saw the demon lord and ran up to him. She asked "Where have you been Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard that you didn't help Inuyasha and his friends defeat Naraku." The demon lord sat down and told Rin what happened. When he was done Rin hugged him and said "It's ok Lord Sesshomaru. And I want to go with you." Sesshomaru smiled and said "Don't worry you're coming with me." With that said Hotaru took Rin and Sesshomaru took the year 2006. Hydra saw Sesshomaru Hotaru and a little girl.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and said "Hotaru you can do what you like with Tokijin. I don't need it anymore. I'm keeping Tenseiga since it used to be My Father's." Hotaru nodded and took Tokijin then muttered some words. A blue light appeared around Sesshomaru. His hair turned black, his eyes turned ice blue, his markings disappeared, his ears became human ears, his claws became finger nails, and his fangs became shorter. To reward Sesshomaru for what he did for Hydra Hotaru gave Sesshomaru a new arm. When the light light disappeared. Hotaru said "We'll I have to go and take of Tokijin." With that said Hotaru disappeared. Hydra said "Let's go into house and get to know each other."

After seven months of dating Hydra and Sesshomaru were married. Hydra and Sesshomaru have saved four horses. They rescued a filly, a mare, a colt, and stallion. The filly is a three-year-old grey Quarter. Her name is Misty. The mare is a six-year-old chestnut Arabian. Her name is Sunny. The colt is three-year-old blue roan Mustang. His name name is Blue Mist. finally the stallion is a six-year-old white Thoroughbred. His name is Iceberg. When they got the horses Hydra taught Sesshomaru and Rin how to ride. Every afternoon Hydra, Sesshomaru, and Rin go for a ride.

Nine months later Hydra gave birth to hers and Sesshomaru's first child. She gave birth to a boy which named Hayaki. He has dark red hair and light blue eyes. Rin love being a big sister. When Hayaki is old enough he'll learn how to ride. For now he'll ride with either Hydra Sesshomaru. Hydra couldn't be happier she married to a wonderful man, has two kids, and has horses. Sesshomaru is also happy he is married to a wonderful woman, has Rin and Hayaki, and he loves the horses. And finally Rin is happy she has a family, and likes the horses.

**The End!!**

Well that's that for this story thank you to all that read and reviewed.**  
**


End file.
